I see the future in your eyes
by Clairesuperlocked
Summary: It seems like a regular day in London. But the life of Danielle Clearwater, an ordinary 18 years old girl who wanted to become a psychologist, is about to change forever when a Dalek army invades her school during Exam Day. It feels like everything is lost and her future is ruined until she meets someone who's going to become not only her salvation, but her whole future.
1. I don't want to fight this war

_"Can't be day already."_ I pushed away the blankets with a groan, before sitting up. then I turned off the alarm clock that would have gone forever, if not. 6 am in the morning. The Earth still hadn't completed its revolution, that explained the shy sun that started to wake London up. After rubbing the sleep off my eyes, I grabbed my phone and started checking my boring Facebook time list out. Seeing what bothers my pals at 6 am already, quite amuses me. I giggled a little at John's post, then put the phone away. I stretched and walked next to the window. It didn't look anything but an ordinary day. I breathed in the smell of flowers mixed to the smell of hot, newly added tar. The neighbours had already started fighting before I could yawn, the cats living under my window already started meowing, the girl living in the flat above mine, had turned on her radio and the paperboy had yet started his work. Regular day in regular London. _"Good morning Londoners. Today, 21__st__ of June..", _I overheard coming from Anne's radio. "June 21st… no, no, no!" The last day of my finals. Blimey. Unknowingly, I had forgotten it. I dressed up as quick as I could. I ran to the kitchen just to grab a biscuit. The bus would have come any minute now. Earpieces in my hears and backpack on: I was ready to face the day which would have led me to freedom. Or maybe not?

Chapter 1: _I don't want to fight this war. _

After half of an hour spent on that smelly bus, we gathered at school. The scenery was as ordinary as ever. People revising on a side, people clung to their girlfriends, on another. And then there was me. A random eighteen year old girl, short too, hair and eyes of the same colour: light brown. A girl among the others who was about to step through that door for the last time in her life time. After too much time her sacrifices, would have paid off. "Think about it. The school gets attacked by aliens on Exams Day, huh Dan?" It was Mag who spoke, one of the few things that made going to school every day, more pleasant. She was still smoking her cigarette, waiting for my reply. I frowned at her sentence "Oh come on, Mag! Aliens might also be out there but they're not going to come just right here. I mean, a little blue ball lost who-knows-where in the immensity of the Universe. Highly improbable, don't you reckon?", I shrugged. Science. Hell if I loved Science, back in school days. The days spent with my father watching the sci-fi channel all day long, made me believe aliens were real but they were not going to descend on Earth. It would have been pointless. They always said human race was inferior. They could have used us only to learn how to cook eggs, perhaps.

I got in the school hall and walked straight to the class I was waited in. The teachers were supposed to be there already with the paperwork in their hands and a warming smile. I took a breath and walked through the classroom door. "Good morning, Clearwater!" said the tutor, as soon as I got in. "Please, take a seat, get only a blue or black pen from your bag and when all of your classmates are here, we'll give you the sheet to work on. Oh and take off your earpieces as well." I nodded dismissively at whatever he had said and I sat not to far from Luke Williams. One I really fancied in that school. "Morning.", he said. "Hey.", was all I said. _"Seriously, Danielle? Just 'hey'? C'mon. You could've done better than that. And you know it." _I shook my head, as if I were answering to the voice arguing inside of me. The sheet eventually was given and after having a moment in which I thought I had forgotten even my first name, I started writing the answers.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" a metallic voice yelled from the hall. _"That's surely someone who's trying to avoid their job, huh!", _I said, trying to keep my head focused. One of the teachers, left the room never to return. "Exterminate!", the voice came closer. "Find the Doctor!". _"The Doctor? We don't have doctors here, do we?", _I frowned at myself. "Exterminate!" the voice yelled again. It was now so close it was almost deafening us. A tank-like, robotic thing with something like a telescope emanating blue light at its top, got in the room. Anyone started running around, but me. All the people who dared to move, were shot dead by one of the mechanic arm-gun this thing had. I stayed put in my place. I didn't want to die, not this young. "What are you?", I asked. "Where is the Doctor?" , the thing replied. "I said, what are you?" , I said raising my voice an octave up. "We are Dalek. You are Human. Confirm?" I widened my eyes. Were aliens really on Earth? "I confirm. I am human… you, Dalek, am I right?" "Affirmative. I am Dalek Caan. Have you seen the Doctor?". I shook my head slightly. "No. I don't know who's this Doctor. What do you want from him?" "He's an enemy. He must be destroyed. The female has been brave. She will be spared." The thing activated his motor skills and moved off, while I was left there, surrounded by corps. I started sobbing properly. A man stood on the door, wearing a blue suit and a light brown overcoat. He held what looked like a screwdriver in his left hand. I had never seen him around at school. I wiped my eyes quickly. "I'm sorry.. you are?" I asked, approaching. "It doesn't matter now. Basically. We gotta run." He grabbed my hand and started running towards the canteen.


	2. The Doctor

He kept running as if he knew where to go. "What are we going to do?" I said, holding onto his hand as he led the way. "We're going to lock ourselves into the canteen." I frowned a little, gasping for low breath "We can't!" , "Why not?" we stopped right in front of the door. We both leaned against the wall, gaining our breaths back. "There are no keys. There's a computerized lock system that automatically locks the doors when it's night or the doors haven't to be used. Like today. We don't need the canteen during Exam Day so the door is locked. See?" I tried to open up the door, without result. "We can't get it!" I shrugged, looking back at him. He grinned a little and showed me the screwdriver again. "We can if we have this." I raised an eyebrow "A screwdriver?", I said pointing. "Nah! It's more than just a _screwdriver. _It's a sonic screwdriver!" he handed me the device. "Set it to 54 and point it against the door!" I took it and did what he said. The door opened before our eyes and I gasped "I guess I need one of these!" I said looking at the object. The man pushed us both inside the room and told me to repeat the gesture. I did what he said and returned the sonic screwdriver back. The door was now locked again.

He sat at a dining table, offering me a seat next to him. I approached and sat down. "So… what's the plan now?" I said, looking up at him, he shrugged. "We wait until they find us, I suppose." I raised an eyebrow "We wait.. and then what? We die?" he shook his head. "No deaths in here today." I cleared my throat. Had he forgotten we were the only two people alive in that building? He sighed and stared at his feet. "No more, at least. I am really, really sorry for all the losses we had today." I nodded. He looked up at me and clapped his hands once, as to get my attention. "So, who are you, girl?" he asked. "I could ask the same question." I shrugged. "Yep, but I asked first so your turn. Off you go." I rolled my eyes giggling a little "Alright. I am Danielle Clearwater. Regular eighteen years old girl. I attend the last year of A-levels.." I gasped. "What? What is it? Dalek?" he looked around and I shook my head "No, no. No.. I was just.. thinking that my whole future depended on this day. If I don't pass my exams I can't be accepted to University and I can't… oh crap." He sighed again and pulled me into an hug. "Don't worry. We'll deal with this later. I'm the Doctor, by the way. Nice to meet you, Danielle." I let go of the hug "The.. Doctor? Doctor what?" He half smiled. "That's the point. I am just the Doctor. These Dalek things, are looking for me." I nodded, wiping my eyes. "Yes, they mentioned you earlier. But.. why do they want you?" he looked up, sighing. "Oh well. I am a Time Lord. The last of my kind. Our species destroyed each other. Now they want to complete their primary mission." I nodded. "I am sorry to hear about it, Doctor. But.. what's a Time Lord?" he smiled. "A Time Lord is someone who can travel through Space and Time. Yes. Travels in time are possible and yes, aliens are true.. but you probably have already figured that out." I nodded, smiling. "Yeah. Something told me that. So… you can go wherever and _whenever _you want. But how? You've got a ship or something?" He stood up, proudly. "Of course I have! I will show you once I am done with Daleks." The Daleks were now trying to force the door open. "You, hide.", the Doctor said. "I have seen their future. If I say the right words, at the right time, they'll run off scared." Someway I trusted him. He was all I had at the moment. Friends were gone, future was gone. It was only him and me. I ran behind the counter as a Dalek broke in. "Oi!", he cried out. I looked back at him. "We'll be fine.", he then added.

The Doctor stood in front one of them. Not even scared of what he was going to face. The Dalek walked so close to him. I was secretly praying for this to be over. "It is the Doctor. Exterminate!", said the alien. The Doctor slipped his hands into his pockets. "Yeah. Yep! It's an everyday kind of thing. You always want to exterminate me but what happens in the end? I always survive while you run away scared. Why have you destroyed this place and its people – he was now screaming. – this girl, has lost everything." He walked where I was hiding and helped me up. "You, Dalek things, have destroyed her future. Her friends. Her everything. But there is a day in the future in which me, the Doctor, will overcome the Daleks. You want to evolve, right? You want to transform humans into Daleks. Am I right?" The Dalek stepped back, scared of what the Doctor was saying. "The Doctor knows. He knows. Emergency Temporal Shift! Emergency Temporal Shift!", it yelled before disappearing before our eyes. "It has gone! You made it, Doctor!", he smiled hugging me again. "Yes! I knew this was going to blow their minds! Blimey if your heart races!", he said feeling my heart beating at a unsafe pace. "Well. First time I've seen a Dalek. You tell me!", we both laughed and left the room. "Where to, now?" I asked following him. "Do you want to see my ship or…?" I smiled. He could have seen the excitement in my eyes. "Yes! Please?". He led me the way with his arm. "This way." I nodded and followed his directions. "You're different, Danielle Clearwater. It's like you've known the outer space world for ever." The school yard was full of policemen and my parents stood there as well. "Well. See that man there?", I pointed towards my father and the Doctor nodded after looking at him. "It's my father. When I was a kid, he used to sit me on his knees and we spent the days watching the sci-fi channel. I've been dealing with aliens since I was 5 years old or some." I smiled, looking up at the Doctor who was joggling a key in his hands. "I bet you should say hello to your parents, Dan." I shook my head. "Not now, please. Maybe later, when the police will take all those corpses away." We stood in front of a blue box. One that the police used back in the old days. "This one?" I looked at him, he smiled and opened it up. "Ain't it a bit.. little for the both?" He pushed the door open. "See it yourself."


End file.
